Character Page Template
"Quote of your character, or something to introduce us to them" A picture is REQUIRED to the right, unless you have a written app. Things marked with a * are also required in the info. Personality is required. Basic History aka app history is required in the history section. This works for NPCs too. Info *'Name: '''Insert name here* *'Age: Insert age here* *'Birthday: '''Insert birthday here *'Pokemon: 'Insert Pokemon here * *'Type: 'Insert current type here* *'Familiar: 'Insert familiar name here (if applicable) *'Height: 'Insert character's height* *'Sexuality: 'Insert character's sexuality *'Moveset: * **'Moves ' **'Moves: '''Fire, will burn at a +14. Used via staff, etc. **'Moves: Information about attack can be added here as well **'Moves, etc. ' *'Ability: '''Ability here. Information can be added on ability if you'd like. *'Hair Color: *'Eye Color:' *'Skin Color:' *'Features and Notes:' *'Add whatever else you'd like here.' Personality What are they like? You can also add likes and dislikes here, etc. History Pre Cannvi / Tarpaulin What happened to them before they arrived on the island? If they had been on the island, what was their past like before you started RPing them? Pretty much, what your history is on their app. Current History Event 1 Blah blah ghots orb event blah blah what I was doing then Personal Event 1 Blah blah happened between you and so and so and x happened. Event 2 They where x when x happened. Add what you'd like in this section about what has been happening with your char since you've started rping them. Personal plot events and plot points? Maybe how they are involved in other major plot events? Add it in here. If you're looking for a list of 'plot points', click here Character Relationships This section is entierly optional, but you can add it in if you'd like. Examples of setting up: Bob Joe: 'John met Bob Joe during the Psychic shard event, plot points and how they feel. Feel free to add more sections if you'd like. Template Code: When you go to create your page. Go to "Add Page" Then click "Blank Page". When you get the Page, go "Source". Then Copy and paste the Code below: "Quote of your character, or something to introduce us to them" ''A picture is REQUIRED to the right, unless you have a written app. Things marked with a * are also required in the info. Personality is required. Basic History aka app history is required in the history section. This works for NPCs too. Info *'Name: '''Insert name here* *'Age: 'Insert age here* *'Birthday: 'Insert birthday here *'Pokemon: 'Insert Pokemon here * *'Type: 'Insert current type here* *'Familiar: 'Insert familiar name here (if applicable) *'Height: 'Insert character's height* *'Sexuality: 'Insert character's sexuality *'Moveset: * **'Moves ' **'Moves: '''Fire, will burn at a +14. Used via staff, etc. **'Moves: Information about attack can be added here as well **'Moves, etc. ' *'Ability: '''Ability here. Information can be added on ability if you'd like. *'Hair Color: *'Eye Color:' *'Skin Color:' *'Features and Notes:' *'Add whatever else you'd like here.' Personality What are they like? You can also add likes and dislikes here, etc. History Pre Cannvi / Tarpaulin What happened to them before they arrived on the island? If they had been on the island, what was their past like before you started RPing them? Pretty much, what your history is on their app. Current History Event 1 Blah blah ghots orb event blah blah what I was doing then Personal Event 1 Blah blah happened between you and so and so and x happened. Event 2 They where x when x happened. Add what you'd like in this section about what has been happening with your char since you've started rping them. Personal plot events and plot points? Maybe how they are involved in other major plot events? Add it in here. If you're looking for a list of 'plot points', click here Character Relationships This section is entierly optional, but you can add it in if you'd like. Then go back to visual and you should see the exact same thing as the Templat above... Then you proceed to fill in. Category:Information Category:Characters Category:Npcs